Sonic Scream
by VincentDesmont
Summary: A mysterious killer is killing off Sonic's friends.
1. Chapter 1: Red Rose

Sonic Scream Ch 1.

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Sonic: The Hedgehog© or any of the characters used in this story, they are property of Sega...damn it.

Sonic Scream

Chapter 1: Red Rose

It was a humid night at the end of summer, the sky was dark and cloudy, it looked as if a storm was moving in. It was an unusually dark night, the street lights were out. Amy Rose lived in a two-story house in a small private court, a rare find in Station Square, and was the only resident living in the court. She hummed to herself as she continued to bustle around her house. Straitening pillows and rearranging pictures, cleaning the dishes from the dinner she had just finished eating moments before. She hummed a song she had heard on the radio earlier (If Everyone Cared by NICKELBACK).

She was scrubbing the small pot she had used to cook the rice she had eaten when there was a knock at her door. Amy reached over the sink and turned off the faucet.

'I wonder who that could be at this hour.' Amy thought as she dried off her hands when the knocking came again. "Coming." Amy called as she approached the door. She looked through the peep hole, which was set a little lower than on most doors, and saw that there was no one outside.

"That's weird..." Amy said, she locked the door and secured the dead bolt, which had recently been added. Afterwards she went back into the kitchen and continued to scrub the pot which didn't really need it. Suddenly there was another knock at the door. "One second!" Amy called as she quickly turned off the water and rushed to the front door when the knocking came again a little harder than before.

She reached for the lock but stopped inches from it as the knocking turned into pounding. 'Maybe I should see who it is first.' She thought, she peered through the hole once again and there was no one in sight. Amy slowly backed away from the door and decided to make sure all her windows were locked, and her new alarm system was set.

Amy, shaking slightly, checked each window one by one and all of them were shut and locked securely and the little red light under "ALARM SET" was shining brightly. Amy heaved a sigh of relief and walked back into the kitchen and finished washing the pot and quietly placed it into the cabinet.

She walked into the living room and turned on her television, after about twenty minutes of channel surfing through cartoons, reality shows, game shows, and music videos, her phone started to ring. 'I wonder who's calling.' Amy thought, the phone continued to ring in the hall as . "Hello?" Amy asked cautiously.

"Hey Amy, its Rouge." Rouge said on the other end, "So how's everything going?"

"Hi Rouge, so far tonight's been a little weird." Amy replied.

"Weird? How so?" Rouge said in a puzzled tone.

"Earlier there was someone knocking at my front door, but when I checked to see who was there no one was outside."

"Wow, that is weird." Rouge said, sounding surprised.

"That's not all a few minutes later there was more knocking, and when I was about to open the door something started to bang on the door while I was standing right in front of it, as if who ever was outside knew I was standing at the door at that moment. Right after it sopped I looked outside through the peep hole and there wasn't anything on the other side of the door."

"Scary, did you lock your doors and windows?" Rouge asked sounding worried.

"Yes, in fact I did it right after I looked outside. And I set my new alarm." Amy said.

"Sounds like a little more excitement then your used to." Rouge said with a little light laughter.

"Rouge, its not funny." Amy said getting frustrated.

"I'm sorry Amy, do you want me to come over for a little while?" Rouge asked trying to comfort the carnation colored hedgehog.

"No that's okay, I'll be fine." Amy said starting t calm down.

"Well if it happens again just give me a call and I'll be right over." Rouge said in a reassuring tone.

"Okay, I will." Amy said when the grandfather clock at the top of the stairs began to chime, "Oh my its already 11 O' clock, I guess I lost track of time in all the excitement." Amy said looking at the clock next to the phone.

"You'd better get to bed soon, goodnight Amy." Rouge said.

"You're right, goodnight Rouge." Amy said before turning the phone off and placing it back on the base.

Amy turned and begun walking up the stairs, her hand firmly gripping the hand rail. It was late and Amy had already taken off her gloves, the hand rail was smooth and cool to the touch. Amy stopped on the middle of the steps, 'Something just doesn't seem right.' Amy thought as she looked around. "It's probably just my imagination." She thought as she continued up the stairs never letting go of the hand rail. She had just reached the second floor landing when her phone rang once again.

"Now who on earth..." Amy said heading back down stairs this time her hand barely touched the rail. Just as she reached the phone a loud banging came from the front door. "Wh-who's there?" Amy called grabbing her hammer which leaned against the closet door. The only answer she received was more banging, the pounding on the door subsided briefly. "Who's there?" Amy called again but still no answer. Amy peered through the peep hole, hopefully, for the final time, but there was nothing outside but the shadows. "I can't wait for this night to be over." Amy said as she set her hammer down by the front door and headed for the stairs. As she walked past the phone she remembered what Rouge said.

"If it happens again just give me a call and I'll be right over." Said the memory.

"I guess I should give her a call." Amy said as she reached for the phone. She picked it up and as she reached for the first digit a deep, raspy voice began to speak.

"Hello, is Sarah Mann there?" The voice asked.

"I'm sorry you have the wrong number. No one with that name lives here." Amy said and she went to hang up the phone when the voice spoke again.

"Well than what's your name." It asked with a dry sounding rasp.

"Why do you want to know my name?" Amy asked.

"I want to know who I'm watching." The voice said in a whisper.

"What did you say?" Amy asked as she looked around at the windows, there were on three that left a clear view of the phone but all was shrouded in darkness.

"I said I want to know who I'm talking to." The voice let out a cruel chuckle.

"That's not what you said. Who is this?" Amy asked shaking.

"What's wrong little girl, you sound scared." The voice taunting Amy.

"Rouge is that you? This isn't funny." Amy said, her voice quivering slightly.

"I'm not Rouge." The voice said in an unnerving tone followed by malicious laughter.

"Are you really watching me?" Amy asked now terrified.

"Yes, I am watching you. Your kinda cute." The voice whispered.

"Alright, if you are watching me..." Amy said looking around quickly ran and grabbed her hammer, "Then what am I holding?" She asked.

"You're holding your hammer, in your left hand." The voice said as if he was standing in the same room as her.

"Oh God, you are watching me." Amy said dropping the hammer and she turned off the phone and dialed Rouge's number.

The phone rang for a few seconds before someone picked up.

"Rouge are you there?" Amy cried into the phone, "Rouge? Rouge?" But there was no answer from the other end. "Rouge!"

"...It's not nice to hang up on someone in the middle of a conversation." The voice laughed tauntingly.

"What did you do to Rouge?" Amy screamed into the phone, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I've done absolutely nothing to your dear friend... yet." The voice cackled, "I saw you starting to dial a number so, I decided to call again."

"What do you want from me!" Amy cried into the phone, tears streaming down her face.

"I want to see how easily you can be sliced." The voice laughed.

"No, no, no, no, no no." Amy said falling to her knees crying uncontrollably.

"I'm going to give you a chance to save yourself" The owner of the voice said teasingly.

"What do you want me to do." Amy cried.

"I want you to answer my questions, if you get them all right I might spare your life. If you get 1 wrong I'll tear you open and bathe in the pool." The voice laughed maniacally.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Amy asked crying hysterically.

"Because you're home, alone, in the middle of nowhere, Amy." The voice said.

Amy's blood ran cold as if it were replaced by ice from the polar ice caps.

"I never told you my name." Amy said, forgetting that she was in danger, "How do you know my name?"

"Oops, I nearly let it slip." The voice chuckled evilly.

"Who are you? Tell me!" She cried into the phone.

"Are you ready for the first question?" The voice asked.

"Tell me, tell me who you are!" She screamed into the phone.

"I asked you if you were ready." The voice said.

"Tell me who you are." She said trying to breath through her sobs.

"I'll give you five more seconds to answer me." The voice said getting angry.

Amy tried to calm herself down but it took a few seconds.

"3..2..1..ze-" The voice started to count down to Amy's demise.

"I'm ready." Amy said quickly interrupting the possible-killer.

"Oh goodie, and here I thought you were just going to give up." The voice said cheerfully. "Question one: How many times did I come pounding on your door?"

"That was you?" Amy said not really surprised.

"Answer the question, or have you changed your mind." The voice demanded an answer.

"Two time but you we're at my door three times." Amy said her voice quivering.

"Ding Ding Ding! You're correct, you're one step closer to keeping your life." He said taunting Amy. "Question two: What is the name of the the movie about a haunted mental facility that was remodeled?"

"What?" Amy asked panicking slightly.

"Its a horror movie that is about 3 or 4 years old now. You have 20 seconds." The killer said with a chuckle.

"Oh, no. Umm- no that isn't it..." Amy muttered to herself as she paced back and forth down the hall.

"Ten seconds." The voice said in an almost gleeful tone.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." She mumbled as she paced back and forth faster.

Then Amy remembered a few days ago her dear friend, Rouge the avid horror movie enthusiast, was ranting about some old horror movies, but she always came back to one movie...

"3, 2, 1, ze-" The killer began to count down to Amy's demise followed by a malevolent laugh.

"House on Haunted Hill." Amy said quickly turning around, and twisting her ankle in the process. She fell to the floor and began to rub her injured ankle, but she was sure to hold onto the phone.

"That was very close, but you got it." The killer said quietly, "Now time for the final question: Which room am I hiding in?"

"Wh-wha-What?" Amy said, at that moment the air seemed to turn frigid, and Amy felt a chill run through her body.

"What room am I hiding in?" The killer asked once more.

Amy looked around franticly, she had no other choice, she started to drag herself toward her hammer, she had fallen a few feet away from it.

"Thirty seconds left." The voice said. Just then Amy heard the sound of glass shattering come from upstairs. "Oops, I hope you didn't like that picture."

Amy whimpered as she continued to drag herself towards her hammer, being careful not to move her ankle too much. She heard a floorboard creak near the top of the stairs and she knew it wouldn't be long before he would get to her.

"Five seconds left, Amy." The killer called down the stairs just as Amy reached the hammer. She used it to help herself up and started moving to the front door, using the hammer as a crutch.

"Almost there.." Amy thought only a foot away from the front door. She reached for the doorknob noticed that the door was unlocked, and the alarm had been turned off.

'I have to call for help.' Amy though as she quietly pulled the door open and limped through it, she hit the power button on the phone and dialed 911. The phone rang twice before a man who sounded as if he was in his mid-thirties answered.

"911, what's your emergency? " He asked calmly.

"I need help, there is a killer in my house I don't think he knows I went out the front door yet, but he's chasing me. I'm not sure if he's really going to hurt me or if he's just trying to scare me." Amy said in a calm tone despite her current situation.

"All right miss, I'll need you're name, and address. Thank you for remaining calm." The 911 operator said in his calm almost robot-like tone.

Amy just passed a small bush when she decided to look back at her house and saw an end table fly through on of the windows. She gasped and started to crouch behind the bush but she slipped on the dew that had gathered on the grass hours ago. She looked up at the sky thinking 'Why me!'

The clouds were moving slowly, almost still, through the sky. A gathering of clouds parted revealing the moon, it hung in the air like a silver disk of light beaming down on the planet, it was abnormally large tonight and some craters could be seen along the surface.

"My name is Amy Rose and I live at 38439 Rose Way." She said peeking through the bush, being careful not to touch it. Amy could hear the man typing on the other end.

Just then a figure in a black cloak came out of Amy's house, his face was concealed by the cloak's hood and the darkness surrounding the court. He could be heard spouting profanities as he walked around the front yard obviously looking for Amy.

"Please hurry he's out side now. and I can't reach my house, earlier I sprained my ankle." Amy said a little alarmed now.

"Okay miss, police units are on their way." The operator said, "Just try to stay calm did you get a good look at him?"

"No, he's too far away, I don't if he has a weapon or not." Amy whispered so she wouldn't be heard.

"Okay, is their anything you can use to defend yourself?" The operator asked slowly.

"I have a hammer that I've been using to support myself." Amy whispered as she looked at it laying in the grass, which had not yet cut.

"Okay, that's good just try to hold on until the police get there." The 911 operator.

"Where the hell did you go?" The figure screamed into the night.

Amy started to shiver as a forceful wind began to blow, causing fallen leaves to fly through the air. The grass and the branches of the trees began to sway in the wind. The clouds over head picked up speed and began to along with the wind. Amy whimpered as the sound of thunder ripped through the the air like a gunshot.

"I will find you, you little bitch." He growled as he continued to search the area.

'Oh, please don't let him find me.' Amy thought. "I really wish Sonic was here." She whispered.

"If you give up now I might make it quick." The killer called out to Amy.

Amy tried her best not to move so she didn't give herself away, she didn't know how good the killer's hearing was. She jumped when the 911 operator on the other end began to speak, she forgot that she had called for help. She turned her back to the bush and put the phone up to her ear.

"Miss are you still there? Are you alright?" He asked, sounding a little concerned.

"I'm okay he still hasn't found me yet." She said quietly, she started turning around when a sound caught her attention. She quickly turned her head to see a stray cat jumping off a trash can.

"Do you know where the killer is now?" The operator asked.

Amy shifted her position so she could peek through the bush, but she didn't see him. She whipped her head around trying to find him but he was no where in sight. "I can't see him." Amy whispered into the phone, but the only reply she received was the dial tone. 'Oh no, he cut the phone line.' Amy thought.

"Where is he." She whispered as she leaned towards her hammer.

"Looking for someone?" A voice behind Amy asked quietly,

Without thinking Amy quickly grabbed her hammer and swung as hard as she could, but she didn't feel it connect. She quickly looked behind her, and saw that her target was one step out of her reach. Her eyes widened and the color drained from her face as she stared at the dark figure before her.

Moonlight glinted off an eight inch blade for only a second before it was driven down into the chest of the hedgehog. She fell to ground as a pool of dark blood slowly formed around the lifeless body. The killer withdrew the blade, moonlight glistened off the crimson tinted steel. As Amy's body lay there rain started falling from the sky as if the heavens above were weeping over the loss of the young girl's life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:This is my first Sonic and horror story, reviews are welcome along with flames, please no sonic bashing...that's my job.

Sonic: OH MY DOG! You killed Amy... Thank you, thank you.

Avatar: Please don't touch me...

Sonic: Why?

Avatar: You might be next.

Sonic: What?

Avatar: Nothing...


	2. Chapter 2: Fox Hunting

A/N: I LIVE! Sorry for not updating in like, forever but I've been busy, doing whatever I want...

Sonic Scream

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Sonic: The Hedgehog©, he is property of Sega...damn it.

Chapter 2: Fox Hunting

Miles "Tails" Prower, a young fox who hangs out with his favorite friend, the Blue Blur, Sonic the Hedgehog, despite the fact he is eight years old, he's more intelligent than most normal people. Tails is about 3'5" with bright orange fur, and two tails, his abdomen and chest are white along with the tips of his tails. He was hard at work in his workshop near the Ancient Ruins, away from the bustle of the city, his sapphire blue eyes quickly skimming over the blueprints of his latest version of the Tornado. He quickly made a few lines with the pencil in his hands before tucking it away behind one of his ears.

"There, that should do it." Tails said with a smile. "Now I should really take a break." He muttered to himself as he glanced at the clock illuminated by his small desk lamp. It was 11:56 p.m. "Wow, its almost midnight." Tails said as he looked down at the blueprints, "I might have to start assembling this tomorrow." Tails yawned as he pushed his chair away from the desk when he heard rain beginning to softly tap on the roof of the small building. Tails stared up at the ceiling as started to lean back in his chair when a crash of thunder tore through the air, causing him to fall over. "Oww, that hurt." Tails said rubbing a knot that was forming on the back of his head. "Stupid storm." Tails mumbled as he lifted the chair, but before he set it down, he realized that one leg had been broken off by the little tumble.

Tails jumped again as a roaring thunderclap echoed throughout the darkened sky. "I hate this stormy weather." The young fox griped as he peered out of his workshop's large, steel doorway. "It's too dangerous to fly in this weather, with or without the Tornado, and too wet to walk without getting soaked." He muttered. He paced around the hanger wondering why he was not tired despite the insomnia that had been plaguing him the previous weeks.

He walked over to cot which hadn't been used for quite some time. It was a dull grey and had accumulated a fine layer of dust from its lack of use. 'I'm not tired, and yet I have no desire to continue working tonight.' Tails thought to himself as he approached the Tornado II. Memories of past adventures with Sonic and the others began to rise up from the depths of the young fox's work addled brain. He recalled the times he and Sonic had thwarted Eggman's plans over and over again.

Tails stretched out a gloved hand as if to caress the cold, lifeless steel form before him, but as his hand grew closer to the metallic behemoth, a shiver began to travel throughout his body. He touched the Tornado II and began to quiver uncontrollably, as an ominous air began to fill the workshop. He drew back his hand shivering once more for it felt as if he had not touched the familiar cold steel of the plane, but as if he had touched the cold, cruel blade of the Reaper.

Tails jumped as a bright flash illuminated the workshop's windows, he looked out the window as the thunder followed after and saw a tree falling over, he was surprised at how close the lightning had struck, because the tree was only about 10 feet from his workshop. Tails saw a shadowed figure out in the storm, a mere two feet from the fallen tree, he blinked twice and rubbed his eyes, he was sure his mind was playing tricks on his eyes.

Afterwards he looked out the window and saw nothing but a cold grey sheet of rain. He continued to peer out the window searching for the figure. Another bolt of lightning lit up the surrounding area, the figure was nowhere to be seen. "I knew I was seeing things." Tails mumbled as he closed his eyes.

He started to walk away from the window when another flash lit up the workshop, creating a shadow of the young fox, when another quick flash drew his attention to a second shadow, longer than his, indicating a second presence. Tails quickly turned around but saw no one else in the large room. "I think I should turn the lights on." Tails whispered to himself as he slowly inched towards the light switch.

He decide to make a detour and headed for his tools, he slowly reached down and picked up a large wrench, and began moving towards the lights once again. Each step he took echoed loudly as does every sound during the stillness of night, he was a few steps away from the lights when he heard a loud clattering sound. Tails could clearly make out the sound of his tools clattering and noticed more than one seemed to be missing, for he himself often knocked it over while working late into the night.

Without thinking he ran the remaining five feet to the light switch and stretched out a hand but as he did he could hear the sound of an object flying toward him, as his hand drew closer towards the switch, so too, did the object draw ever closer Tails' hand was mere centimeters away from the switch when the flying object collided with it, the object was a screwdriver, a Philips Cross-slot, but the object did not fall to the ground after it had struck the fox's hand, for it had pierced it.

Tails quickly dropped the wrench he had armed himself with and gripped the sleek, black handle of the screwdriver, planning on removing it, but as he gripped it searing pain ripped through his body. He screamed in agony at every little twist, every little jiggle of the tool, piercing the flesh and bone of the poor fox, caused extreme unbearable pain. He fell to his knees and clasped his wrist trying to keep his injured hand steady along with the screwdriver. As he knelt there Tails could hear the sound of the approaching footsteps of his assailant. He sat there, frozen with fear, as the footsteps grew louder one thought raced through his mind, 'Why is this happening to me!'

"Why are you doing this, who are you?" Tails screamed without turning his head. Another footstep is the only answer he receives, Tails whimpers, still clutching his wrist, as he hears the sound a heavy metal object being dragged along the cold, grey cement floor a few feet away. Tails began to turn his head in an attempt to see his attacker. The only thing he saw was the end of a wrench just before it struck, the last sound he heard was the sound of the metal connecting with his skull. His vision began to fade, darkness swirling a few inches in front of him, slowly closing in. The last thing he saw before he passed out was the crimson stream seeping from his wounds.

Tails coughed, spitting blood as he tried to tilt his head in any direction, only to find it secured in place by the vice fixed to his workbench, He coughed again the taste of copper filled his mouth, he rolled his eyes around trying to search the room. His eyes widened as a dark figure he could only assume was his assailant, came into view. "Who are you?" Tails asked in a raspy voice. The figure responded by grasping the handle of the vice and slowly turning it tightening the grip it had on the fox's throat. Tails whimpered as pain coursed through his body, the air was forced from his lungs. The grip of the vice loosened slightly. "Who are you?"Tails asked again, he felt pain as the figure twisted the screwdriver handle still lodged in his hand.

As the figure gripped Tails' wrist with his free hand, Tails began to flail his free arm and legs trying to strike the figure. Tails cried out as his hand was jerked into the air held only by the screwdriver, tears began to run down his face as he tightly closed his eyes. When he opened them again he saw the screwdriver and his hand poised above his head, with the hand of the figure holding it steady. Tails' eyes fixed on the metallic implement suspended above him, his heart started beating faster as he awaited his final breath. The last thing he saw was the crimson stained spike as it began to fall towards his face, driven by the hand of the shadowed figure.

The young fox stopped flailing his limbs and became limp, as the shadowy figure laughed at his deed. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a list , making a check mark next to the fox's name with his blood.

A/N: Well Tails is dead please review...and as always flames are welcome as well as polite criticism. No Sonic bashing... that's my job...

VD:Yay Tails is dead!

Sonic: NOOOOOO! Tails, my little buddy...Wait, what happened to Avatar?

VD: I am know by many names... and I grew bored of it.

Sonic chuckles to himself...

VD: What is it?

Sonic: Your initials are VD...laughs

VD: Shut up...


	3. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!

I apologize to all my readers, but it seems my story will be put on hold, at least until I get over my writer's block...


End file.
